My Point of View
by a y r e s PRETTY
Summary: We all know Harry's point of view of the fight with Seamus, but we never hear Seamus's. not slash. R&R my first story so it's not very good.


**My Point of View**

**Hey, WiiNKER here and this is my first story so be nice please! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters. **

"Does he think he'll turn into a nutter if he stays in the same room with me too long?" shouted Harry as I walked out the door.

Then, Dean said something to him and caught up with me as I was walking down the stairs. Yes, last night I, Seamus Finnigan had a fight with Harry Potter. Who did he think he was? Having a go at my mam like that? Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, right?

"Don't think about too much, Seamus. I'm sure he'll cool off." Said Dean, who interrupted my thinking as we stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yeah, we'll I guess. Hey Dean, what's your opinion on what Harry and Dumbledore are saying?" I asked.

"Um, actually I never really thought about it but…listen, Harry's been through a whole lot at Hogwarts and each time he comes back from one of his adventures, everyone always believed him. I don't get why people don't believe him and Dumbledore this time." Dean said, and I could tell he was a little worried that I would get mad at him for saying this too…but he did have a point.

"Yeah, I guess." Was all I said. I looked at the rolls for breakfast and picked one up. I didn't really have an appetite today. Man, my whole room hates me now? I'm sure Ron and Harry did for sure. But what about Neville? I'm sure that we were still friends. Dean noticed I wasn't eating.

"C'mon let's go Seamus," he said after I didn't eat anything for 10 minutes. We walked to our first class, Divination, and we were the first one there. We saw Professor Trelawney sitting at her crystal ball table/

"Oh, Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas how nice it is too see you in my class early. Why, is something troubling you my dear?" she asked me, "Your aura looks clouded."

Man, was this lady crazy or what? "No, I'm fine…" I said. She just gave me a look of uncertainty and went back to her Crystal Ball. Dean and I took our seats at the table we usually sit at. I was about to take out my Dream Diary and fill it out real quick when Harry and Ron walked in. We just ignored each other.

Later that day after dinner I went to the library by myself. Dean was with Neville somewhere working on their Herbology homework. Harry's so dumb. He just attacked me. I didn't say that _I_ didn't believe him…I just said that my mam didn't. Hmm…but I did insult him a little. I sat there for about an hour thinking about who knows what when Hermione walked in clutching about 3 books in her arms.

"Oh, hello Seamus. I never see you in the library." She said to me.

"Yeah, well I needed to get my homework done in peace tonight." I told her, "You know, with all the homework some of the teachers give on the first day."

"Yeah I do. But, Seamus, you haven't even opened your Potions book. How do you expect to do the summary with even reading the story behind the Polyjuice Potion and how it came to be if you don't get started?" said Hermione, giving me the evil eye.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I was just finishing up my essay on Palm reading for Divination. And it's not like we're ever going to need the Polyjuice potion, right?" I asked her raising my eyebrows.

"Yes well, you'd be surprised how many things can come in handy someday." She said checking out some book on House Elves. "I heard about your fight with Harry last night." She added quickly.

"Oh yeah? What kind of stuff did he say about me?" I said, getting mad. Was he telling everyone about the fight?

"Oh, nothing really. He just said that you didn't believe him. Lavender and Parvati don't believe him too." Said Hermione, heading towards the check out counter. "I suggest you leave him alone for a while. He's not himself these days. Well, see you then." And with that she took off.

"Yeah I guess," I muttered to myself. This was going to be a long year.

!#$&()

A few months later I noticed Dean sneaking off to places a lot. I just thought that he had some secret girlfriend that he didn't want to tell me about. Probably Parvati.

Time went by and I was feeling more pathetic and alone everyday. Where was everyone these days? I actually only had about three people I could count on being my friends this year. Dean, Neville, and Lavender. That morning I saw a sign posted on the door that said that anyone who read this week's edition of _The Quibbler_ would be in detention. Now, of course, being Seamus Finnigan, I just had to get my hands on the magazine. So I looked around for one. Everyone probably was hiding them. I saw Dean walking towards me.

"Ay, Dean, you got a copy of _The Quibbler_? I wanna see what the bloody fuss is about." I asked him.

"Yeah, I do. But you might not want to read it cuz it's about Harry." Said Dean, tossing me the magazine. "But be careful because if Umbridge sees it your gunna be in trouble. I have to go, so I'll see you later."

"Kay, bye." I said flipping through the magazine as I walked towards the boy's bathroom where Umbridge couldn't find me. I read the article on Harry by Rita Skeeter. Man, was all this stuff really true? I should have listened to Harry's whole story in the first place before judging him.

The next day I found Harry at Breakfast and apologized to him.

"I read your article and –"I started.

"Oh did you, and what do you have to say?" Harry snapped at me.

"I wanted to say," I said, "that I'm sorry and I believe you."

"Oh. Well then, I'm sorry too." He said as his face softened. "Hey listen, Shay, if your interested I could tell you about this secret meeting that's a whole bunch of us have once a week. Ask Dean to bring you to it. It'll be awesome."

"Alright, I'll ask Dean about it in our next class." I said, feeling a lot happier that I had gained my friend back.

"So I'll see you there then?" he asked.

"Defiantly."


End file.
